Deadly Beloved
by Lerith Everclear
Summary: *FINISHED*Faith attends Buffy's funeral. It's the first one I wrote, It's from Faith's POV


Deadly Beloved  
  
So yeah, I was never the most stable slayer, ya know? But I was tough. Sure B had the watcher and the the lame-o scoobs, but who needed 'em? I had watchers, they just didn't work out so good ya know? It was like "Ok, yeah, sure I'll listen to ya, whatever. I've always done my own thing, been my own person. I didn't need some inbred British stuffed shirt tellin' me what to do. I was tough, I got things done. So did B, but she never had what it took, the staying power, I always knew she wouldn't last. So I don't know why the news that she died fightin' for her little sis's life is such a shock, I mean she was always good ol' self-sacrificing Buffy ya know? I should seen this coming. I mean when Angel came in all sad lookin and told me, it really floored me. I never got to make up for what I did. Typical B. Kate is trying to get 'em to spring me for the funeral. That'll be good, I can't wait to see the looks on the scoobs' faces when I show up with Angel. Now all I gotta do is figure out how to keep myself from goin' back. I know I did some bad stuff and I ought to be locked up for a real long time, but with B gone, I can't be kickin' back, coolin' my heels in jail. I'm the slayer now, I have responsibilities. I figure I'll just take off after the funeral, hop a train or a boat for where ever and make a new start.  
So we roll up to the Sunnydale funeral home, me,Angel,Cordy and Wes. Cordy, who can't tone down the make-up and model gear even for a funeral, ya think she was goin' out for a part on "Day of our Lives" or something the way she paints herself up. So the who's who of Sunnydale are all in attendance. Good ol' Giles in his tweed, Xander still as doofy as ever with some blonde thing on his arm, Red's there with her galpal, Spike, who looks worse off then almost anyone else, and of course little sis, the cause of all this misery. Everyone looks all somber and depressed, and then I walk in. All eyes are on me, no one can believe it, all hushed whispers and dirty looks. But no one says a word, I guess they don't want to ruin Buffy's funeral or something. The service is cool, and then we head off to a cemetery in Sunnydale, at night, to plant B. Good thing I showed, who else is gonna take out the vamps that want a piece o' the grieving family. Anyways, they plant B next to her mom Joyce, too bad about her, Joyce was a real special lady, real giving and caring. I have a feeling even after everything I did to her, she'd of still helped me out if I needed it. The world needs more people like that, ya know? So everything progresses with out a hitch, and it's time to toss dirt on Buffy and I slip away. I'm bookin' it through the graveyard, and I almost made it to other side when I run smack in to a bunch of vamps. Now my first thought is to just keep going, let the scoobs and Angel handle it, but that's not a very slayerly thing to do so I start dusting 'em, left and right. It feels good, been awhile since I cut loose. No sooner does the last vamp drop, than I hear someone clapping, like I deserve a standing ovation or somethin'. I'm looking around, and who should step out of the shadows but B. And I was like, "But your dead!"And she's all " I know." So I figure I'm losin' it again? She says to me "Faith, you have to go back. I know you feel like the whole slayer thing is on your shoulders now, but it's not. Your doing so good. And you'll be out in no time."And I'm like "Yeah but whose gonna take out all the baddies now that your six feet under?"She says "Don't worry about it Faith, everything will work out in the end." And I say"B, I'm so sorry for everything, I wish I could do something to put things between us right."  
And she says "Faith, I know, but I'm dead now, and you have to, how do you put it? "deal and move on", you can't beat yourself up over it anymore. Go back, serve your time, and when you get out, take care of Angel, he needs someone to look after him"  
And I say, "Sure thing B. I hear Angel and Spike coming, hunting me down, so I turn to see how far off they are, and when I turn back she's gone, like she wasn't even there in the first place.But I hear her last words to me, drifting on the wind "Take care and good luck,find peace my friend." God ghosts can be sappy. I'm really sorry she's gone and I'll miss her. But like she said, you gotta deal and move on. I just hope B made it to a better place, one where she can have the normal life she always wanted. Tomorrow is the first day of my trial, and I know Angel and Kate will be sittin' front row center, watchin' out for me.  



End file.
